


Parchment Pieces (ficlets, drabbles, art)

by Onward Ever Striving Onward (nattherat)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/Onward%20Ever%20Striving%20Onward
Summary: Bits and pieces of fanwork based on the 2017 series! Not really fic for now, more artwork. There may be fic eventually though!





	1. Matchmaking (post-ep10)

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanon backstory is necessary to explain here: Hecate didn't just drop her friendship with Pippa because she felt insecure, it was also because she was too scared to tell her that not only did she like girls, she liked Pippa particularly. It was a teenage crush and doesn't pain her any more, but pained her enough at the time to make her push Pippa away, and she's regretted that since. While it might be a few decades late, Pippa is overflowing with support once she finds out.

> “If HB wants to ask me out Pippa, she can do it herself.”  
>  “Yes, _indeed_.”  
>  “I’m simply trying to help!”

Miss Pentangle tries to make up for the years of lost time by frantically attempting to set Hiccup up with Miss Drill. She’s determined to match-make for Hecate since she couldn’t support her in their youth. Hecate pretends to be grumpy during all this, but it’s nice to have Pippa’s boundless energy around again.


	2. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate has something to ask of Miss Drill.

"What brings you here, HB?" Dimity asks between pull-ups, watching the ordinarily unflappable older witch avert her eyes.

"I am loathe to say it, but I need your help."

Dimity could have laughed, if Hecate's expression wasn't so severe. She knew _exactly_ why HB was there, Dimity had had her own share of pestering from the lovely but misguided Pippa Pentangle. With a mischievous grin mostly lost on Hecate, she feigned ignorance.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"...Miss Pentangle is _convinced_ that you and I should be..."

"Dating?" Dimity supplied, counting her thirtieth pull-up and lowering herself to the ground.

"...Yes," Hecate's expression softened, looking distant, and _definitely_ thinking of Pippa, Dimity figured. "She means well. Very well. She persists in asking what plans we have made, and I... if I may ask it, I would like for you to speak with her."

"Let her know we're not dating?"

Hecate's shoulders visibly relaxed to Dimity's response, and Miss Drill wondered how long she'd let the tension build up for.

"Yes _._ "

"Mmm," Dimity nodded, pretending to be engaged in thought as she pulled her robe on and straightened out the hood. "Something to give it finality, let her know it isn't on the cards, y'know, so she stops asking?"

"Yes, _exactly._ " HB's reply was positively _excited_.

Dimity gave it a few more seconds of exaggerated thought, trying to hold back her grin as she turned - Hecate was always way too much fun to tease.

"Or we could just date."

"Or we could- what?" HB stumbled on her words, fixing Miss Drill with her stare usually reserved for the visiting parents she didn't care for, wide-eyed and indignant.

"Sure. Gives your friend what she wants, right? How about lake flying, Friday, at midnight?"

Hecate simply stared in disbelief, and Dimity finally felt a little guilty about her fun, deciding to go easy on her colleague.

"All right, all right. I'm kidding, we don't have to date," she flashed a grin at HB, patting her on the arm before her eyes fell out of her head, "but I'm serious about the invitation, if you fancy it. A bit of fresh air is good for you, and it's already a long week. I promise I'll let Miss Pentangle know we're not dating."

"...Good..." Hecate answered slowly, still taken aback. "I would appreciate that."

"And the lake flying?" Dimity asked with a wink. "I'll see you there on Friday night, right?"

Before HB could answer, Miss Drill left with a grin and a spring in her step. Friday was going to be _fun_.


	3. Living Arrangements (post ep5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks earlier, Miss Gullet had shown up just outside of Darkwood Cottage; bags slung over her broomstick, a suitcase in either hand, and the tell-tale shine on her cheek that betrayed shed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing set during the series set off-camera! Exploring the plot-point of how Miss Gullet alone was able to break a spell put in place by a wizard who is (and I quote) "twice as powerful as any mere witch". Plus also how she goes from quite an awkward out-of-place person to stunning fashion magic queen. :D And also why Agatha works with her at all!
> 
> Set a little bit after episode 5 "The Great Wizard".

Three weeks earlier, Miss Gullet had shown up just outside of Darkwood Cottage; bags slung over her broomstick, a suitcase in either hand, and the tell-tale shine on her cheek that betrayed shed tears.

Agatha hadn't thought much of it initially, she was still fuming that the witch had disappeared from contact after the "Great Wizard" had imprisoned her. She'd been in a mind to turn Gullet away.

But she hadn't. She had let the disgraced former-teacher beg to stay from the other side of the fence. Let her whine about unemployment and eviction notices (what does one expect, if they rent a cupboard flat from some non-witch-or-wizard?). It was a little personal revenge, she'd thought. Then Miss Gullet's voice reached that particular note somewhere between a complaining toddler and a wailing cat in her begging, and Agatha had relented.

"I suppose there's room for two," She had said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands straight to her hips. "Providing you'll agree to help me, _and_ -"

Miss Gullet stepped right up to the barrier in anticipation, and Agatha could see it become more visible, flowing towards the witch and warning her away.

"-providing you can get through _that._ A little gift from the _Great Wizard_."

The barrier had shimmered almost in response, and Gullet bit her lip. It wasn't really a fair trial, not that Agatha cared. The barrier had been put in place by someone so powerful she'd need more than one witch to dispel it. Certainly more than one former school teacher witch nobody had ever found noteworthy. Let Gullet give up, or let her find Agatha a coven interested in humiliating the Great Wizard, both would work.

Surprised then, she found herself, as Miss Gullet had whispered so quietly that Agatha had to strain to hear it; "I can dispel it."

Agatha snorted, but her interest was certainly piqued. It was a bold claim.

"I can dispel it," Miss Gullet repeated, with a sliver more conviction. "It's... nothing."

With that, she waved her arms, and Agatha watched in shock as she indeed dispelled the barrier. _Tore_ , would be a better description. She didn't simply cast a spell to dissipate the barrier, it was as though she ripped it up, magic almost violently dispersing. There was a silent rage in that. Something simmering. Something that could be useful.

"I'm... powerful," came another whisper from Gullet. Agatha had grinned, a smile that positively hurt her face in her delight. _Powerful?_ That was certainly one way to put it. Not only was she a formidable witch, but one that didn't care to obey the code. She was _perfect_. 

-

And so Miss Gullet had come to share her exile and her cottage, and Agatha had learned much about her misguided and meek ally. Not least of which was discovering exactly why she was never able to fit in with her former fellow staff; she made herself _incredibly dull_ at every opportunity. Never too much fashion, never too much make-up, she'd hold herself back in conversation, disallow her own smiles, and _never too much magic_. The woman was a carefully stacked mountain of twigs, all perilously balanced, all for the purpose of remaining unworthy of note. Not stone, she was far from invulnerable. Twigs, flammable, and only in need of a spark or two to draw her out.

Agatha considered this, as Miss Gullet slept lightly on her shoulder, and as she flicked through the pages of a glossy she'd received as a contributor's copy. Presentation was everything, and a few new dresses to play with might begin to bring out the angry sorceress she'd witnessed three weeks ago. Then perhaps an _accidental_ mentioning of the Great Wizard. That ought to stir her up a bit.

Agatha grinned, folding the corners of pages with _the look_. She was going to draw out the _real_ Miss Gullet, and everyone at her sister's school would _know_.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is archived from my tumblr: onward-ever-striving-onward.tumblr.com


End file.
